forgotten night revised
by misari kaito
Summary: hey peeps heres my story revised or at least i tried to revise it my school keeps everything set to script standards so sorry if it still kinda looks like one I'm still trying to figure out how to get it off script standards but anyway on with the summery.what will naruto do when he is a fox. what will team seven find out about their new team mate who always seems to have an excuse


Forgotten night

I sat in a bush as I saw him turn into a fox. Most people would have killed him by now saying its better this way or he'll just cause trouble but I didn't see it as such. I left the bush with the fox in my arms and told the third hokage about what happened the last thing I remember was a anbu coming up to me and tapping my head and muttering something I couldn't quite hear.

~Time skip several years later~

Hinata: misari how are you doing

Misari: I'm fine just got back from helping someone and we better hurry if you expect to make it on time to class.

Hinata: that's misari she's been rather secretive on some subjects like who she's always helping and how she gets injured when as far as I know she's the same rank as me which we are about to go take our genin exam but still I would love to know where she runs off to after class.

Misari: hurry up hinata

Hinata: coming, another thing is she has an excuse for almost everyday that she doesn't show up and the teacher just believes her. *Runs into the classroom*

Misari: **sits by shikamaru and waits till her names called**

Teacher: hinata, shino, kiba your team 8. Sakura, sasuke, misari your team 7.

Hinata: **walks out with her sensei** another thing you all might not have known about misari is that she has a older brother last I knew he was one of our elite ninjas but I could be wrong.

Misari: *walks out with team 7 and watches the sky as kakashi talks to them*

Sakura: misari are you even paying attention

Sasuke: *in mind great she's so going to hold the team back just like sakura*

Misari: I am paying attention sakura and sasuke stop thinking about things you have no idea on.

Kakashi: so tomorrow we will meet at the training grounds at 7 understood

Misari: clear as day

Sakura: I understand

Sasuke: I'll be here I don't know about those two though

~With misari and dark~

Misari: hi big brother how is the fox doing

Dark: he's doing okay how's being undercover in a genin squad

Misari: its okay they are just too noisy sometimes

Dark: yea well good luck tomorrow on keeping them from being noisy

Misari: and good luck with your new pet

Chapter 2

Team 7 training

Misari: HEY everyone welcome to chapter number 2 hope you like it and I know you haven't seen much of our foxy friend but I promise more appearances later when they are on missions or in forests: P

Hinata: THERE SHE IS NOW I CAN GET HER TO PAY FOR HIDDING IN HER ROOM AND WRITING THIS CHAPTER

Misari: enjoy I don't own naruto or the naruto characters I only own my character Misari and darksyryus owns dark.

Time jump

Sakura: we've been waiting forever were are they

Sasuke:_ hell if I know Misari never seems to be on time much and if she is it's a complete fluke_

Sakura: true but I would think she would have been here by now

Sasuke:_ look there goes hinata's team maybe she knows where Misari and kakashi are_

Sakura: hey Hinata have you seen Misari and kakashi

Hinata:** yea I saw Misari leave not to long ago she should be here soon**

Sakura: alright, thanks Hinata

~~~~~~~Puffs of smoke surround them~~~~~~

Kakashi: hi everyone sorry I'm late I got distracted by the tree of life

Sakura: YOU LIAR

Misari: it's not nice to call someone a liar sakura

Sasuke:_ we wouldn't have to if you both came on time_

Sakura: why are you late anyways Misari

Misari: good question one that will never have a answer to it

Kakashi:** okay now lets not fight. Your guys mission is to get these bells away from me you can use any kunai, shiriken and jutsu but if you aren't prepared to kill me you won't get the bells and you have only until lunch to get them.**

Misari: alright

Sakura: fine by me

Sasuke_: okay but don't complain if we hurt you_

Kakashi**: ready, set, go**

Misari: **runs and hides to think of someway to get the bells**

Sakura: **hides in a bush**

Sasuke*_hides in a tree a few feet away*_

~~~~~~~~Time skip after a few hours~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misari, sakura, sasuke: we got them **looking at each other**

Kakashi: **very good now you may have your lunch but first what did this teach you.**

_Sakura: that were a team and we have to work like a team more often_

Sasuke: anyone who doesn't help their teammate is worse of then those who help them.

Misari: and by being a team we have to trust each other to watch our backs when on missions.

Kakashi:** all true and correct now lets eat and then we can look into doing missions.**

Everyone: all right.

Misari: **runs off and gives some food to the fox and a snow leopard and then looks at a bird that was sitting by the snow leopard**

Sakura: hey Hinata do you know why Misari never seems to be around.

Hinata: _no idea I have asked her but she just says she had to help someone or she had to ask someone a question on how to do something._

Sasuke: she's never specific is she?

Hinata: nope but I see her around her brother or a fox sometimes and then she disappears not to long after that

Sakura:_ we should totally follow her one of these times to find out what she's hiding from her teammates and classmates._

~~~~~~~Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MISARI: I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS

Hinata: I ALMOST GOT YOU

Misari: but you'll never truly catch me until later Hinata

Hinata: I demand you tell me everything and why you always make excuses to me

Misari: maybe I will maybe I won't in the next chapter only dark knows and he won't be telling anyone anything anytime soon :P


End file.
